TwinkleHeart Pecure!
by QueenRayne
Summary: It is not everyday Rose Wilson, a budding musician, comes across a talking bunny who is being chased by Shadow Demons! But with Rose's undeniable courage she turns into Cure Diamond and saves the day. But with many more enemies, encounters and twist and turns will Precure's Twinkle be enough to blind the darkness away?Well with the hep of her new friends anything is possible,right?
1. The Wedding

TwinkleHeart Precure

Chapter 1: The Wedding...

It was vivid. The rainbow coloured flowers were planted in the vast field and around the castle. It was already sunset in the Crystal Kingdom and the Bright sun was shining its beams at the Glass castle.

Inside was made up of shimmering jewels such as rubies and emeralds. The surface of the gems was smooth and shiny like each one of them was individually polished. The ceilings were tall, which gave the impression that the building was a maze not a castle. But, the velvet, scarlet rugs, reminded you of where you are.

"Peal...Pearl!" cried a woman. She had fair skin and clear green eyes like emeralds. Her hair was long, golden locks, which mirrored sun rays. On top was a sparkling silver tiara with five stone encrusted in it. "Pearl! Where are you!" she repeated with more urgency in her voice.

"Queen-jsu, Queen-jsu!" squeaked a small voice. A vanilla coloured bunny, hopped into the room, breathing heavily. The bunny looked like a stuff animal you would win at a fun fair. Her eyes were a deep magenta and there was a pink bow at the bottom of the left ear. She wore a shimmering pearl around her neck.

"Queen, what is it-jsu,?" the cute creature asked "Aren't you supposed to be getting married soon-jsu?". The young woman was wearing a white ball gown wedding dress. It has pale pink roses attached on either side of her waist. It was simple, yet stunning and elegant.

"I can't go through it, you know I can't!" The queen sobbed turning her back on Pearl. If I goes through with the wedding than the dark king will have control over the crystal kingdom she thought. She could not let that happen. It won't. "I know Queen-jsu," Pearl was now whispering to the Queen, knowing an evil spy could be near "What are you going to do-jsu, if you don't marry Shadow the Stone Kingdom will be invaded-jsu"

"Pearl, the Elder told me, Shadow, my husband to be, is going to steal the jewel of light. At the wedding. Tonight" Pearl gasped. The jewel of light held all the light in the universe. At the wedding, the jewel had to be present, it was a tradition. The queen walked outside to the balcony. The sky was painted in an array of pink, orange and yellow across the sky. The once bright sun was drowning in the horizon. "Pearl take this" and the queen took off the shiny tiara and gave it to the bunny. "Shadow will try to take the jewel of life, but without the royal tiara he won't be able to unlock its full potential" The Queen spoke calmly and serene. Pearl couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Queen, what will happen to you-jsu? Wouldn't shadow notice you haven't got your tiara on-jsu? What should I do to help-jsu?" Pearl was now hyperventilating. The queen gave a reassuring that mildly put Pearl's worries at ease. "Find the Guardians of light, Precure. They are in Earth and will save our and their world from the shadows, collect charms to upgrade their power and be their guides.

The Queen raised her soft hands and ruffled Pearl's head. Pearl could feel the Queen's uneasiness, but the Queen quickly hid it away with a forced smile Pearl could recognise. "I will try my best Rosaline-jsu" Pearl said with confidence.

"Now you have to go-" just as Rosaline said that a royal messenger appeared which means it is time for the wedding. He bowed his head as a sign of respect. The bride gave Pearl a tight squeeze and whispered "never lose hope" and walked out of the room closing the door behind.

"What am I going to do-jsu" the bunny was pacing around the room, worrying about the Queen, the wedding and the possible invasion, but she had to trust Rosaline.

Across the fields, the once beautiful flowers were now bowing their heads; like they knew what was coming. Pearl kept on running away from the caste as she knows that darkness will soon consume it. Suddenly, bright lights entered the sky: _orange, red, pink yellow._ It was spectacular. But soon, the starry night sky was consumed by darkness. Pearl could hear the screams which ringed through her ears. Tears started to cloud her vision 'never lose hope' was what the Queen said. Surprisingly, the silver tiara started to light up. The glorious light consumed the bunny and put her in a daze of dizziness. 


	2. The morning bell

TwinkleHeart Precure!

Chapter 2: The morning bell...

"What do you mean you're closing the piano club?" Rose argued. Miss Ryan just told her that the school was closing down the club due to cuts in the budget. But, Rose wasn't buying it. "The football club has tripled the budget than the all of the music department put together;" she debated more "It's not fair!" Miss Ryan was taken back from her sudden outburst. The teacher had dark crimson hair tied into a messy bunny. She wore royal purple glasses that constantly slipped down her face and a floral Ruffle long sleeved top, a grey pencil skirt with black shoes.

"I'm sorry Miss Wilson, but life isn't fair, when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade" Miss Ryan blabbed on again about the importance of broadening your horizons and all that jazz, but Rose didn't want too. She wanted to stay in her either too hot or too cold practise room which smelt like melted chocolates one day and burnt coffee the next. She loved that room and wouldn't give it up easily. It was her paradise.

"To be honest Rose," the teacher lowered herself so she can be eye to eye with Rose, which wasn't that far "Not enough children are coming to the club; we can't just fund a club with not enough interest. Rose was getting angrier: She couldn't practise the one thing she loved more than anything in the world because the 'jocks' or the 'emo kids' couldn't appreciate the art of music she had to suffer.

"I'll let you use the music room," The teacher said finally "But, you won't have the teacher coming in on Mondays anymore" this was the best Rose could hope by the sound of it, so she answered with a confident "Ok then". Miss Ryan put on a relieved smile, happy that the dilemma was solved. After waving goodbye to the music teacher she rushed to the bathrooms before the bell ringed for first lesson.

Rose walked down the vast hallway towards the toilets. There was little activity near the bathrooms as no classroom was situated around the area. The carpet was a dull grey that contrasted against the colourful, dated displays on the wall. As Rose entered the strong scent of detergent hit her. She coughed, but powered through the smell.

Rose made her way to the front of her mirror. She had fair skin which naturally, contradicted long inky black curls which landed just past her shoulders. Her eyes were honest. Honest eyes. Eyes that you can look into and truly trust. They have a certain indefinable sparkle to them. And they were brown, a deep hazelnut really. Her school uniform was a white long sleeved shirt underneath grey jumper with red lines around the v- neck and sleeves. Rose never really like blazers even if most of the school wore them. The skirt was pleated and raven coloured with red around the rim. The shoes were polished back, had a little hill and a tiny bow. Black knee high socks and satchel completed the look.

The bell ringed. Its heartless dings and dongs filled the whole school with sighs and exasperation. The time to play was over as the war with students versus teachers began, which all lead Rose to feel a little dizzy, whishing the floor could open up sink her in. Whole.


	3. Spinning around

TwinkleHeart Precure!

Chapter 3: Spinning Around

"Late again, I see, Rose" the female voice said. Rose knew sneaking through the crack of the door, sitting in her seat while Mrs Bradley was doing the register was an impossible dream. Mrs Bradley rose from her seat and walked towards the student. Her simple outfit, a pale pink jumper and blue jeans, and hair, a brown high ponytail, matched her simple teaching style; you did something right, she'll praise you, you do something bad, she'll shout. It was very easy to understand.

Some sniggers seemed too formed throughout the class, that with the daily gossip among the girls. Rose stood up straight. "You can't keep on doing this Rose, 30 minuet detention after school" Rose groaned, but didn't argue, last time she did that she ended up with an hour detention. Rose hung her head while making her way to her seat. _What was the point of tutor time, anyway?_ The 14 year old thought. It was not like she had any friends to enjoy it; her two closest friends have moved or got kicked out because of too many holidays. All Rosa had was her and music. And she liked it that way...sometimes.

After tutor time, Rose made her way to the newly built sports hall. It was huge: the floor was hard and lime-green with different markings for different sports. The smell was foreign; it was a jasmine or Iris. Rose couldn't put her finger on it, even though her mother owns a flower shop. A push brought Rose back reality, and to the floor "Hey watch it!" yelled a girl. Rose stood up in shock. She didn't remember seeing that girl before, definitely a new girl, but how come she hasn't saw her before. Another violent pushed brought her back into reality this time by a boy "Get out the way!" he spat. Rose sighed and hurried into the changing room holding her shoulder that will surely have a bruise on tomorrow.

"Right girls, as we finished basketball last week, we are going to have a fun lesson" the teacher boomed in the sports hall. The class was lined up in a row facing Mrs Scott. She was wearing a baggy burgundy tracksuit and a blue baseball hat. Rose never really knew the hair colour of Mrs Scott but sometimes saw flickers of orange. The girls started off with a warm up, which consisted of 2 laps and stretches. The sports kit was either red tracksuit bottoms or shorts with the school logo, SHA(Scarlet Hill Academy), and a plain white t-shirt.

"Okay, now get into partners girls" the teacher ordered. The girls, as per usually, ran into their best friends arms. Yuck. And as usual, Rose was left on her own. "Okay Wilson, pair up with Bailey" Mrs Scott pointed at a tall girl in the corner. She had chocolate brown skin and straight dark hair tied in a high. _She looks pretty_ Rosa thought as the girl gradually came closer. "Hi, I'm Ava" she beamed and out stretched her hand in a friendly manner. Rose wasn't used to this, not at all. She was used to being ignored, that's how it worked. "I don't bite" Ava said.

"Hi, I'm Rose nice to meet you" and Rose shook her hand which surprised her. Maybe it's time for change.

"Now, girls just practise some throwing and catching" Mrs Scott said and led the girls outside in the spring sun.

The landscape was a land of green, emerald to be exact. Buds started to blossom causing sprouts of colour. The smell of cut grass made Rose feel more at ease to her new budding friendship. "Atchooo!" Ava sneezed as soon as the class stepped foot on the grass. Hay Fever. "Here you go" Rose offered a white hanky with daisies in the corner. She gave a look that said 'thank you'.

Each pair got a dodge ball and started throwing and passing the ball. Rose found a lot of things about Ava: She is 14, but older than Rosa, she lived down the hill from the school, had an older brother who's a doctor and she wants to become a vet. Rose couldn't believe what was happening. After months of feeling lonely after her friends left her, a new girl just came along. And she was obviously more athletic than Rosa as she told her about the constant winning spree in athletics tournaments.

"Yep five in one year! I think I'll need another cabinet soon!" Ava joked.

"You're parents must be so proud of you" Rosa commented. Ava's face lost her smile, but she quickly forced another one on. "Yeah they are" she said less confidently.

But Rose wasn't focusing on Ava anymore; a little bunny just hopped across the field and into a bush. Anyone would of just shock it off, but something was different with that bunny. The fur was too white, too perfect. The bunny wore what seemed to be a pink bow and shiny pearl necklace. And it was holding something, something that was gleaming brightly. Just as Rosa was about to follow the bunny, a blood red ball hit Rose by the head and she blacked out.


	4. Blonde haired beauty

TwinkleHeart Precure!

Chapter 4: Blonde haired beauty

The room was bright. Too bright for Rose's eyes when she finally opened them. She was in the medical room in the school. The smell of sterile equipment and lemons filled the room. Rose turned her head to see a hot cup of Lemon water, which was still steaming. There was also an accident form on the table. It read:

_Student: Rose Wilson, Year: 9, Age: 14 Date of accident: 4__th__ May, Lesson: 1, Injury: Concussion_

_Aaaah! _Rose thought. She had finally made a decent friend and she blew it because she thought saw an imaginary bunny with a shinny... "Rose!" beamed a girl. Rose quickly turned her head to see a dark haired girl smiling at her. "Ava!" but Rose was too quick and bumped her head on a lamp when she tried sitting up. "Hey you, calmed down you just got slammed with a dodge ball" Ava helped Rose lie down and put an ice pack on her hair, which she hissed at because of the coldness.

"Yeah what about that actually" Rose asked

"It looked like you spaced out at first, and I tried calling you," Ava explained. _Great! So I looked like idiot before I got knocked out! _Rose thought "But then Iris hit you with the ball before I could snap you out of it"

_Iris? Who's Iris_? "Who is Iris" Rose finally said vocalizing her questions. Suddenly a blonde girl came from a room, which looked like it was a mini kitchen/office.

She was beautiful. Her hair was strawberry blonde with dark strands of hair escaping from the carefully weaved braid tied in a clean bun. She wore the full uniform: Her black blazer on her white blouse and jumper, her coal-black trousers and shoes made her look smart, sophisticated.

"Daydreaming in a sporting lesson is at the least stupidity at its peak," Iris said clearly, more like an adult than a school child. Rose, who was obviously annoyed at the remark, steadily lifted herself up, swinging her lefts over a chair you would normally find at a dentist.

"And daydreaming in front of an entrance isn't that smart either" Then Rose realized that the girl who shoved her to the floor before lesson was Iris. A sudden anger surged through Rose, and she walked up to Iris still a little shaky, but had enough energy for a rant. "Why don't you get off your high horse, you seemed to be seated on, before I kick you off!" Rose exclaimed. Rose missed this, the adrenaline. After being closed off for so long, it felt good speaking from her mind. Iris however wasn't fazed by the outburst and smiled instead.

"I just came to visit, to see if you're alright, and you seem dumber than a fly. So I guess you're alright" she gave a little smirk and left the room.

"That's Iris!" Rose finally said, after staring at the door for a couple seconds. "Yep! Iris Matthews, the smartest girl in our year, mega rich and super pretty" Ava said admiring her.

"So she is the classic mean girl"

"Not really, she doesn't hang around those girls, she is normally on her own" A sudden flick sympathy run through her, but she ignored it and turned to Ava "I need to get some fresh air, you coming". Rose surprised herself again. She has only met Ava forty minutes ago and she was talking, so casually. Something was in air today, obviously. "Nah, you're alright, I need to go to the library," Ava replied and walked up to her holding out her hand "Nice meeting you, Rose". _That was it. No friendship. It's alright, that's how it had to be _Rose thought. As she collected her bag and talked to the nurse, she was free to go when Ava popped her head in the room and said "Remember to put some ice on that, Ro" pointing at her shoulder and she went.

_Maybe not? _Rose thought and smiled to herself.

"Where are these Precure-jsu?" Pearl hopped bush to bush, being careful not to be seen. "I don't like this-jsu, anything could be happening to the queen-jsu, I should be in the Crystal Kingdom-jsu" Pearl complained. The field was deserted when the students went back inside. Pearl didn't like it though. She liked everyone buzzing and smiling. Anytime it was too quiet she thought the darkness was growing ever stronger. She had to find Precure quickly.

Pearl decided to hop into a tree to get a closer look at the area. The school was on a high hill which many flowers were planted on. Poppies, red tulips and roses covered the field, which made the field seem very...well red! The buildings looked old from above. Emerald fields circled around the school. "How am I going to find Precure-jsu! The land is so big-jsu!" Pearl exclaimed her frown becoming deeper.

When Pearl looked down at the field, her expression turned into shock; a inky black haired girl was staring right at her, shocked as well. Pearl panicked! _A human-jsu! What am I going to do-jsu? _ Pearl tried hopped to a higher branch to hide, but her foot slipped when she jumped and the bunny found herself falling to the green ground.


	5. An old encounter

TwinkleHeart Precure!

Chapter 5: An old encounter

Rose opened her eyes to see deep magenta eyes staring back at her. Rose ran and jumped just in time to catch the white bunny. Unfortunately, that ended with her lying on her back, which would be hurting tomorrow. "Are you okay-jsu? Oh no oh no-jsu" panicked the bunny. Rose should have been freaked out by a talking bunny she was holding. Rose didn't know it's the fall or the pain killers for her concussion, but she felt slightly at ease that she wasn't imagining things.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked in her kindest and calm voice. The bunny stopped fidgeting and stared at Rose. _She isn't scared of me-jsu _Pearl thought. "I'm okay-jsu, what about you-jsu?" Pearl said more at ease with the human's kindness. "I'm fine thanks" Rose sit up and finally stood. Finally, the realization hit Rose; she was talking to an unbelievable cute bunny who fell from a tree branch. She immediately put the bunny down. The pain killers finally wore off.

"Why can I hear you speak? Why are you speaking?" Rose frantically paced in front of the bunny who looked confused about the mood swing. "I'm Pearl, the royal messenger of Queen Rosaline!" Pearl beamed smiling at Rose. Rose stared at the strange creature until "Miss Wilson!" an man screamed.

Rose turned to face the teacher. He wore a bland brown suit with a black tie. He was bald and had a stern expression on his face. It was Mr Spencer. "Miss Wilson I see that you are truanting" he hissed at her. For an unknown reason who always saw the bad parts of Rose, which seemed to be all the time with him. "I'm not sir, just needed to get some fresh air, it get stuffy in the medical room" Rose said calmly and confidently. "That's not excuse for truanting young lady, or that 30 minuet detention will turn into an hour". Word gets around quick in the Teachers room. Rose gave a dirty look at the teacher and started making her way to class, but not before giving a quick glance at the spot where the bunny stood a moment ago.

Pearl quickly hid behind a big tree when she saw the male human coming. She was about the hop away when she saw the Diamond in the middle of the tiara was shining brightly. "She...is...a pretty cure-jsu" Pearl beamed smiling ear to ear and hopped quickly to follow the girl.

"Did I just see a bunny?" Mr Spencer said at loud, but brushed it off.

Throughout the day, Rose couldn't forget about that bunny. It wasn't like she was bothered by her classmates. She was normally quiet during lessons anyway, so this wasn't at of the norm. When the lunch bell chimed she quickly cleared her desk and zoomed out of the classroom. _What if I did imagine it? _Rose thought dodging the incoming wave of hungry students. She tried to find a clear path to walk, but it wasn't easy. Soon enough she caught her bag on a student's bag. She turned and pulled it off the Velcro but in the process turned and bumped into a tall boy.

Her song book filled with sheets of song and notes escaped and feel to the ground. "Sorry" she said. Rose had to hurry; she had to find that bunny. She was in such of a hurry that she didn't realize the other hand helping her. She looked up to see a fresh faced boy.

He had light blonde hair like the colour of golden sand that went just under his ears. His eyes were a deep green. He wore just his white shirt which wasn't tucked in his trousers. He gave a grin to Rose.

"Matt!" Rose screamed and hugged the boy tightly. His name was Matthew really and Rose's closest friend who left to learn French in a specialist school in France. Matt had to prompt her off him. "I think we should do this somewhere else" and he looked towards the crowds which surrounded them. Rose nodded in agreement and they took their stuff and made their way to the gardens.

The gardens were quiet and peaceful. Many floral fragrances flooded Rose's noses sending her in a frenzy of joy. Matt was like a brother to her, but less annoying and more understanding. Once in the garden she hugged him again.

They sat were many daisies were growing and started to eat their lunches while chatting, like old times. Rosa realized Matt was here because he and his parents didn't like the people at his school and their work. Rose was always shocked of Matt's wealth. "So, you just got up and left" Rose asked intrigued by her friend's sudden appearance.

"Yep. I enjoy it here anyway. I talked to the Head master and he said if I catch up on the work and took some classes after school, then he would allow me back" He answered casually. "So what's been happening, here anyway?"

Rose wanted to say she has been lonely and sad all alone. She wanted to cry sometimes because she had no one to talk too. No one to listen to her songs. But she couldn't tell him that. "It's been alright, I made a friend called Ava, she is super pretty and cool" the first part was an obvious lie. "Ava hey, might check her out!" he joked but Rose elbowed him hard anyway. After chatting for what seemed to be hours the bell rung which stopped their conversion about French cuisine. "We should meet up after school" Matt suggested getting up and brushing the crumbs of his lap. "I can't, I have a thirty minuet detention" she sighed. But Matt smiled "That's alright, we have maths next don't we,?" Rose nodded "Then let's go, I don't want to be late on my 'first day'"

"Race ya!" Rose screamed running into the school and Matt quickly followed suit. Rose was happy, excited , thrilled , but all the time at the back of her head she thought about Pearl, the white bunny.


	6. Shine! I'm Cure Diamond!

TwinkleHeart Precure!

Chapter 6: Shine! I'm Cure Diamond?!

High above the school and black flame disappeared as fast as it appeared. When it disappeared a dark shadow was left behind which moved quickly across the sky darted to the ground. It then sunk into the ground without a trace...

Last lesson, history, was a blast! Rose's face lit up when Matt talked to her. The feeling of alones was gone. Obliviously talking during the lesson, made Rose get in trouble, but that didn't dampen her spirits, but brightened as it reminded her of the good old days. Unfortunately, she didn't see Ava for the rest of the day, but hope she would see her again. It was nice having a girl to chat to. But Matt was her best friend and that he would have to do for now.

"See ya Matt!" Rose waved from the top of the hill to Matt, was more or less at the bottom. He waved back and made his way home wearing a smile.

"I think that's good for today, Rose" Miss Bradley said to Rose, who was wiping the sweat off her brow. Miss Bradley's detention was mean, cruel. She made Rose mop the floors in her class, make the entire five huge windows crystal clear and then put all of the 121 crayons in right colour order. And all in 30 minutes. But, Rose was used to it, so she did it all with 3 minutes to spare. "You're free to go" the teacher said and opened the door to let her free. Rose gave a quick nod and rushed off out.

Heading out into the flower gardens, a cold wind cooled Rose's face which made her smile. What a day! She has passed out, fell countless of times, reunited with her best bud ever and met a talking... "Hey-jsu"

"Aaaah you again!" Rose screamed. She has saw Pearl three time in one day, she was sure she was going to faint at any moment. "Yep me-jsu! I need to talk with you-jsu" Pearl had to tell her about the Precure. _She had to save the universe. She should be happy she has been picked_ Peal thought. "You are a guardian of light-jsu, Precure-jsu"

Rose stood frozen, staring at the bunny. "I think I'm getting dizzy" Rose finally said holding her head. She was really getting dizzy by all this talk about Precure. Rose is in a frenzy!

Pearl's ears started twitching. "Darkness -jsu"

"Darkness?" repeated Rose confused.

"Darkness is here, it's coming -jsu" shrieked Pearl. Suddenly, the sky darkened. Rose looked around sensing something bad as well. The bunny hoped behind Rose's legs which made Rose even wearier.

A dark shadow went across the daisies, poppies and then the roses and stopped. From the shadow from a cherry tree appeared a grey tall figure. He was slim, lanky and was wearing a silver, slim suit. As he walked closer, Rose took a step back. "Come on now I don't bite" he hissed at Rose as it sent a shiver down her spine like he knew it was the same thing Ava said to reassure her.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure if that's any of your business" he said inching ever closing to Rose.

"His name is Onyx, the Shadow king's servant-jsu" Pearl explained catching the attention of the man. "You and I both know this has nothing to do with you, so step aside" he spoke softly, but with stabs of sorrow. She could see that Pearl was shaking. Whoever this man was, he was bad news. Rose picked up the bunny and stood confidently. "I don't not what I'm doing, but whatever you are going to do, I'm going to stay right here" Rose knew this was a risky, if not dangerous move, but Pearl was in trouble she knew it. "If you say so" he bowed his head then charge at Rose who flinched and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she no longer held Pearl, but Onyx did. Pearl was struggling while Onyx held a tight grip around her ears. Rose had to quickly think of something, but what could she do? Onyx was obviously not from this world and she was a teen girl. Rose had enough and charged at man. She ran the fastest she could, but it was obviously slow as Onyx had enough time to yawn.

When she got close enough her put a thick cloud before her, which caused her to cough violently. Suddenly, from behind a sharp elbow struck her in her back causing her to fall flat on her face. . She shrieked in pain. Yep, that was definitely stupid. When she looked around her she saw nothing, but dead flowers around her, which was probably caused by the thick black cloud. But, something attracted her eye. It was a shiny silver and had different coloured jewels encrusted. This was what pearl had all along. She quickly crawled to the item and grabbed it. As soon as she touched it the black cloud was gone by a tiny beam of light and Rose hid the tiara behind her back. However, Onyx wasn't focusing on her but Pearl.

"Tell me when the Royal tiara is" he said in a threatening tone, which made Rose's blood boil. How dare he intimidate a defenceless creature. Something told her that the crown will help so she thought of a plan. "I won't tell you-jsu, never-jsu" Pearl protested. His grip grew tighter and raised his hand which now had razor sharp claws. "Stop!" Rose screamed this caught his attention and his eyes went on the silver crown. "Let go of Pearl and you can have the crown or tiara or whatever it it" the ultimatum pleased Onyx, but Pearl was angered "What are you doing-jsu? Are you stupid-jsu". This upset Rose as Pearl didn't have faith in her, _but who would? I'm is basically giving the most treasure item, it seems, to the wrong side _Rose thought to herself, but she had a plan.

Onyx let go of the bunny, which hopped into her arms. "Run-jsu, run now-jsu" but Rose simply shook her head. "I'm a girl, who keeps her word" Rose said to the grinning man and he walked slowly toward the crown. When his hands landed on the tiara, which Rose still had her hands on, started glowing and shone a bright light. It blinded Onyx and her let go of the crown and got thrown back. A dome of light covered over Rose and Pearl.

Rose, Pearl and the crown was floating in mid air or light! "How did you know that was going to happen-jsu" Pearl asked beaming.

"I just because...light repels darkness right?"

"No, it wasn't just that" a serene voice said coming from the crown.

"Rosaline-jsu?" P earl said looking around.

"Yes, I am the spirit of Queen Rosaline, Rose your power of courage and hope combined called the power of Precure" the serene voice said.

"Really! I mean ok..what do I do know" but just as Rose said that the diamond in the middle of the crown came off and turned into a beautiful silver bracelet with a diamond heart dangling from it.

"This is a Twinkle Charm Bracelet, call out Precure, Twinkling Charm!" The voice told Rose. "What are you waiting for-jsu? Do it-jsu" Pearl squeaked after Rose stared admiring the charm bracelet. Rose contemplated trusted a magical voice, but she had to. Before Onyx got his strength back. She nodded at Pearl and put the bracelet on.

"Precure!" She drew a circle of sparkles around her and raised her hand up "Twinkling Charm!" and crimson light shined over her. She twirled and span around while the circle of light lengthened her black hair and put her in a dress made out of light. Rose outstretched her arms to her sides and baby red coloured arm warmers with diamonds on the back appeared. She the circle of light travelled down her legs creating red and white boots that went under the knee with red bows at the side. A dress appeared after the circle of light dispersed and created a mix of red, white dress. Her whites sleeves hung below her shoulders. The two sleeves curved in the middle of her chest joint with a silver diamond. the skirt was puffy, and different shades of red. A band of white turned into a white bow.

She twirled and back flipped on to the ground. She twirled and jumped from spot to spot "The shining jewel of Courage!" She posed with the peace sign and her hand on her hip "Cure Diamond!"

Diamond posed into the light around her vanished. Onyx was shocked the guardians of light was true and not a myth. He had to report this. He sunk into the ground and left with no trace.

"Aaaah! What is this?" Diamond waved her hands about in the air and twirled to see her new outfit. "It's so kawaii!" beamed Diamond.

"This isn't fun or games, Diamond you are a guardian of light you have a responsibility-jsu" Pearl told Diamond. A sudden flash of light sent Rose back to her school clothes. "What a minuet? You have a lot of explaining, like what is Precure? Who was that guy? And...and" But Rose saw Pearl yarn and thought about what the bunny has been through today. Rose picked up the Pearl who was now half asleep and cradled her like a baby. She picked up her bag and ran all the way home. Still shocked about her day ended.


	7. The explanation?

TwinkleHeart Precure!

Chapter 7: The explanation?

It was a clear day, in Blossomburgh. The aroma of flowers filled the fresh spring air. Rose loved these spring mornings and often helped her mom help put the flowers outside, ready for sale. Rose looked up at the sunrise when a warm hand rested on her shoulder. "Come in, I'm going to make some waffles" Rose turned and saw a warm, friendly face. "Mum, you don't have to do that" Rose replied. The older women had russet shade of hair which was tied in a messy bun. She wore a black floral dress with a bright blue cardigan.

"What's that, Rose" Her mom asked taking her left hand, which had the Twinkle Charm Bracelet on. Rose's heart skipped a beat and she quickly put her hand behind her back, feeding her mother's curiosity. "I just bought it myself, as a little treat" Rose lied. Her mom wasn't convinced "I know, it's a gift from Matthew isn't it? I knew you would finally hook up with him" Her mom exclaimed clapping her hands together while Rose pale face turn into a lights shade of crimson. "Mum!" she screamed in an embarrassed manner. Then, from the corner of her eye she saw two white ears at her bedroom window. She must have been staring for a long time as her mom turned to see as well, which made Rose pull her mother forward shifting her eyes on her. "What are you doing, Rose" her mom said in an annoyed tone. Rose was speechless. What could she say? Don't look, there's a magical bunny rabbit in her bedroom.

Luckily, a lady across the street came to Rose and her mom and said hi. "Hi Prim!" smiled a well rounded woman with short, brown hair. Primrose was her full name, but she hated how it was so formal. Prim hugged the lady and started gossiping giving Rose enough time to run back inside.

She ran up the stairs to find Pearl sitting up on her bed. "Did you tell her-jsu" Pearl asked as soon as Rose closed the door.

"Told mom what?" Rose asked confused.

"About being a Precure-jsu!" Rose stared at Pearl. It was still a shock to her all of this. Being a so called 'guardian' was mind blowing. Instinctively, she glanced at her new bracelet. "Why I can't tell her?," she finally replied "She's my mom".

"Because, the darkness can target her-jsu, she can be your weakness and get hurt-jsu" Pearl explained more seriously. Imagining Prim with Onyx made Rose shiver. "Okay I won't tell her".

"Not just your mom-jsu, but everyone you care about-jsu, everyone you know-jsu" Rose nodded and sat down on a black chair, which spins around. Rose wanted answers. "Okay, first of all why are you and slender man here" Rose asked admiring her joke about slender man, but Pearl looked more bemused than amused "Onyx" Rose said clarify it for Pearl.

"The Crystal Kingdom and Stone Kingdom has been in war for many years-jsu. Many Precure's before you have fought in the war between the light and darkness-jsu and has succeeded-jsu. However, the king of the Stone Kingdom, Shadow-jsu is trying to steal the Jewel of light-jsu" Pearl explained breathing in a big breath before she continued. "What is the Jewel of light?" Rose said, already confused immensely.

"The jewel of light is a jewel which holds all of the light in the universe, is situated in the Crystal Kingdom making the Crystal Kingdom, more powerful than Shadow's army-jsu. Shadow wanted this jewel, so he can finally win the war. Shadow pretended that he wanted peace and to marry Queen Rosaline-jsu"

_Rosaline. Rosaline was the voice coming from the tiara before. _Rose thought before Pearl shouted at her "Weren't you listening-jsu, gosh you really need to stop thought tracking in front of people-jsu. Now where was I-jsu? Yes, Shadow wanted to marry Rosaline, so he had an opportunity to have the jewel of light-jsu. I don't know if he has it or not-jsu, but the queen told me to find the precures with the royal tiara-jsu. And the tiara transported me into your school fields-jsu"

This wasn't making sense to Rose still. Why did she have to become a Precure and what was so important about the tiara and why this huge war? These question swirled through Rose's mind that was only interrupted by a bang on the her bedroom door, She quickly threw a small, snug, white sheet over Pearl and placed her in her bigger satchel she would have to bring into school now. She made her hair presentable as she opened the door. Wide, emerald eyes met hers hazelnut ones. It was Matt.


	8. A blushing shade of red

TwinkleHeart Precure!

Chapter 8: A blushing shade of red

Rose loved walking up with Matt to school. She always felt, so relaxed around him, which made her forget her fears or insecurities. Today was no different. They joked and laughed the whole way up. "So, I heard it was soccer try outs tomorrow" Rose said to her friend. Matt was a football fanatic. As a dedicated Liverpool fan, he wore his lucky crimson scarf with pride, on try outs day even though he didn't need it. "Yep, dad isn't really happy about not concentrating on my studies fully, but what are you going to do" Matt's dad, Andrew, was a famous entrepreneur in buildings and architecture. He always gave her daggers when she went to this house before. Like his precious son was getting dragged down to the pits of despair by hanging around her.

"Matt," Rose finally said when they finally reached school after a joyous walk "I'll we be right there to cheer you on tomorrow" Rose beamed. He gave a cheeky grin and said "That a big promise, with your track record of detentions". Matt always teased her, but it made her every bit more reassured around him. "Hey!" she punched him in his shoulder in a fit of giggles.

"Hello Ro!" screamed a girl from the back of her. Rose turned to see Ava running up to her. Rose noticed her uniform. She remembers that she only saw her in sports gear. Ava looked modelesque. Her almost black hair was braided into a ponytail on her shoulders. She wore the school blazer with rolled up sleeves, and a black pleated skirt, which showed off her long legs.

"So you're the mysterious Matt, I guess, Rose you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend" she commented on their playful nature. Slowly, a rosy scarlet colour spread over Rose's cheeks, making her face take on an almost childlike appearance. She quickly turned their head away, embarrassed by her reaction.

"Ava! Matt isn't my boyfriend, just a boyfriend...you know what I mean" Rose exclaimed with not a lot of confidence. Ava giggled which caused Rose to blush more. "I need to meet up with my chemistry teacher for some extra revision pieces...see ya Rose, nice to meet you...Ava" and Matt slowly walked away.

"I'm only joking Rose, come on form is going to start soon" and Ava took Rose by the hand and rushed her inside. With Rose's face still rosy.

Rose realized that Ava's form was in the science sector of the building. The displays on the wall were peeling off, giving students an unattractive sight.

"So where did this dream of being a vet come from" Rose questioned while dodging the passing students. "Well my mom was a vet" even though Ava's tone was upbeat, her face went stony which Rose picked up on. "So your mom liked animals" Rose asked watching more closely at Ava's face. "She loved them! Mom used to laugh at the stacks of animal books she used to buy at the book store" Ava explained.

"Used to?" Rose repeated stopping Ava in her tracks. Her face was expressionless, but at the same time every expression from anger to sorrow. "I think you should get to your form, or you'll be late" she said eyes staring at the door, which seemed to be her form room. "Yes, I should" Rose mumbled and rushed to her form still thinking of Ava.

Rose ran up the winding stairs. Her form was right at the top of school. The view from any window at the top was amazing and worth what seemed like the never-ending stairs. A few steps until the door, some water was spilt, sending Rose falling into the classroom and to the floor.

When her eyes opened she saw everyone's eyes on her. A 'cough' sent Rose looking up to meet a set of crystal, blue eyes. Iris was looking down at her, wearing an ugly smirk.


	9. That bunny

TwinkleHeart Precure!

Chapter 9: That bunny

It was humiliating for Rose. She got up slowly and looked up at the blonde. Their deadly stare was interrupted by Miss Bradley. "Rose late again, luckily for you I have a meeting to attend to straight after school. Now SIT down" she shouted at the teen who kept her eyes on Iris while making her way to her seat.

"Continue, Iris" Mrs Bradley said to Iris. Iris cleared her voice then looked straight at the class, particularly at Rose. "I'm Iris Taylor, I'm 13 going on 14 and enjoy science" she articulated. Rose looked around to see if anybody was falling for this 'kindness' act. And they were. The boys were staring at her as if she was Marilyn Monroe while the girls were already admiring her cool and smart approach. Rose saw through it though, she was a bad nut. And bad nuts needed to be taken out.

"Thank you Iris, there is a seat next to Rose" the teacher pointed at an empty seat to the right of Rose. She next to the window and intended on looking through it as Iris approached the seat. Rose watched as she revealed a thick book from her bag. Rose then realized she was staring, so quickly looked in her bag. As soon as she opened the bag two large white ears came out. Pearl. She tried to fold them neatly without disturbing the sleeping bunny. "Hey-jsu!, that hurts-jsu!" Pearl moaned loudly drawing attention to herself.

Iris gave a glance, basically saying _shut up_. Quickly, Rose found some scrap card and wrote a short note to Pearl.

_Dear Pearl,_

_SHUT UP! I'm at school; you need to keep it down._

_From Rose_

Rose slipped the note in her satchel backpack and waited for the reply. She could hear the sounds of paper getting ripped up, a angry sigh and light breaths getting heavier and heavier. Rose was slightly relieved about this, but kept a close eye on the bag.

When the bell ringed she picked her bag and rushed out of the classroom to check on Pearl. When she got to a quiet place, she opened her bag. Rose inhaled a sharp breath. Pearl was gone.

The form room fell silent and even though light was streaming in, Ava felt cold. She couldn't concentrate on the _Othello _she was reading. Moments of when she was five kept on replaying in her mind. The car. The light. The bunny.

_No. _She thought _It's in the past. _Ava was relieved when the bell rang. She needed fresh air and fast. Ava quickly made her way to the sports field. The sun was nearly blinding, she couldn't see a cloud in the sky, and heard birds chirping coming from a nearby Oak tree.

Ava placed her hand on the tree, breathing in and out trying to calm herself down. _It's in the past_. As Ava thought that she turned to see a pure white bunny, with a shimmering pearl necklace, admiring a bunch of red pansies. The same bunny she saw that night. The same bunny that killed her parents.


	10. Ocean, the killing Angel

TwinkleHeart Precure!

Chapter 10: Ocean, the killing Angel

The heat from the fireplace warmed Ava as she gazed out the living room window. Frost covered the edges of the window and snow was falling gently from the dark, clouded sky. As far as Ava could see, the ground was covered in a thick blanket of snow. She was thankful for the fireplace and its warmth, though the she anticipated the coldness of the snow. It was dreadfully cold outside, though mostly due to the slight breeze that blew through the north Blossomburgh.

The small girl beamed at the sight of snow. To her, it seemed, two sides on a coin; the first, the beautiful, freezing weather outside where only snow falling in dizzying speed existed. And in here, where one instantly felt as if they had stepped in a warm bath. A boring bath.

The young girl had cornrows which was then tied in a clean cornrow bun. She had her powder blue duffle coat and black shiny boots. Ava was jumping up and down, while waiting for her parents. Her heart was dancing around her chest filled with endless excitement. All she had to do was wait for her parents than they could build a snowman, snow angels and have snow ball fights.

While waiting for her parents, she travelled upstairs and started entering the rooms. They were huge to the little Ava who normally treated them like jungles. She ran in and out the oak bookcase filled with books about animology, GCSE biology and A Dummies guide for Vets. Ava ran her finger across the books. She liked the old-ish texture along her fingers and often heard her mom reminiscing about the old library in London.

Ava heard the door creak open and ran down the stairs. In the process, Ava tripped over her clunky boots and found herself heading towards the floor.

"Hey you" said a deeper voice. Ava looked up to see her brother. He had short dark hair and kind soft eyes. He wore a black blazer with a dark blue logo with latin underneath that Ava couldn't understand. "Tyrese!" Ava beamed. Her brother caught her waist before she fell straight down the stairs. "Hey what you doing?" Tyrese smiled at his little sister and threw her up into the air and caught her every time. "I'm waiting for Mom and Dad, then I'm going to make a snowman with them!"

"Where's Auntie Llysha? You shouldn't be here on your own" Tyrese asked swiftly ignoring the topic,

"She had to go back to her house to get something, but said you would be back soon so let me be here for a while" Ava articulated while Tyrese took his bag and coat off. "Well, you shoudn't be alone next time, Ok"

"Yes, yes, can call Mom to see when she is coming back, I've been waiting for ages" Ava sighed to her brother.

"They won't be coming home early today, they have to speak to another client" he said quietly, but loud enough for Ava to hear.

"What?" Ava felt her eyes water.

"I can build a snowman with you if you want" Tyrese leaned down to the crying child and wiped a few escaped tears.

"No I want mom and dad" Ava whacked her brothers hand away and ran up the stairs crying. She stayed in her room for the rest of the day.

It had always happened to Ava. Her dad was the manager of the Vet and Friends and her mom was the main veterinary surgeon of the practice. They were both very busy most of the time and often came home late when Ava was fast asleep. Little did Ava know that her parents were about finish a deal to sell the practise as they didn't see much of their loving daughter.

Why doesn't mommy and daddy love me? I hate them! Everyone!

Ava's negative thoughts swirled in her mind, creating a tornado of sadness. She didn't want to stay in the house knowing her own parents hated her. She had to go. Somewhere, anywhere.

Ava got her colourful mini backpack from the low hook by her bed and tip toed her way down the creaky, oak stairs. She was finally ready when her bag was filled with a packet of chocolate biscuits, two apples, three sheets of kitchen paper and her lilac apple juice filled botte. She was about to go when she was a shiny pound coin on the side, which she quickly stuffed in her coat pocket.

The cold, night wind lightly touched Ava, like it was enticing her to adventure out more. And she did. Her tiny footprints made a pattern in the pure, white snow underneath her. It was like heaven to the little girl as she ran across the to the silver gate. She opened it slowly, so no squeaks came out.

The roads were silent as Ava walked the main street. The cold wind attacked her as she shivered her way to her Aunts house. She was sure it was this direction, but these houses weren't as inviting as her aunt's. A bright orange colour. She felt her a self get dizzy as a snow started to fall rapidly on her. Her eyes were slowly closing when a ocean coloured eyes caught her sleepy eyes.

Ava looked around her surrounding almost stumbling on the ever higher snow. She was about to continue to walking on when she saw it again.

Pure, natural white ears ran across her vision.

The bunny looked, so cute but lost. The bunny's sleek and small ears seemed soft like a warm bed duvet. Ava tried to slowly approach the small creature, who was more interested in the fallen snow. "Hi?" Ava whispered to the bunny who suddenly turned around. The bunny seemed started by the young girl, but then looked into her dark eyes, so kind and youthful, but lonely at the same time.

The reassured bunny cuddled up the girl, which made her smile. In twenty minutes Ava had more fun than she had in the whole day. They played in the snow and the bunny did cute little things which made Ava giggle.

It must have been pretty late, as the dim streetlights didn't do much to brighten the streets. Ava was now sat on the wet ground looking out into the darkness. It didn't frighten her, but she wished she kept closer to home. The bunny must of picked up her uneasiness as if on cue, the animal cuddled up again on Ava's lap. "I think I should call you Ocean, because your eyes are like the colour of the wide ocean" Ava announced and Ocean must of liked she bunny cuddled up tighter.

In the distance, Ava could made out a so called snowman across the streets. It seemed like a triangular slump with bits of stone and grit mixed in. This upset her; snowmen are the embodiment of happiness! The roads were deserted, so her and her new bunny friend walked across the two wide roads to meet the unhappy snowman.

"Maybe we should make a new one?" Ava suggested to Ocean. Ocean nodded enthusiastically and ran to a pile of untouched, white snow. And the two lost youngsters started creating a new snowman.

"That looks just about right"' Ava said taking a step back to see her masterpiece : the piles of pure white snow was carved into a rounded shape which could be easily recognised as a snowman figure. " Now for the arms" Ava looked around the pavement, but she couldn't find any, that when Ocean pointed out into the road two smooth twigs in the middle.

"Okay lets-" But Ocean already ran into the middle of the road, waiting for her friend. Ava quickly followed after her to pick up the twigs. When Ava kneeled down to pick them up, she saw Ocean run down the road. "Ocean come back" She called. Ocean stopped and turned not noticing the sudden beam of light behind her. "Ocean!" Ava screamed making the bunny move it's head towards the moving vehicle. But it was too late.

The silver car swerved out of the way and charged towards a near by shop. The crash was loud. Chattering pieces of glass pierced the silent streets. Almost suddenly, people started to crowd around the accident.

Ava stood there, frozen by shock. No one took notice of her as she heard their talk and the person calling the ambulance.

"Who's in there?"

"I think it's the African couple that Lives down the road"

"What happened?"

"I heard a big smash sound"

"Oh they came back late again"

"Its ten o clock"

"Yes, I need an Ambulance, there has been a car crash...On Almond Street, North Blossomburgh...I think it is a married couple who lives down the road, Mr and Mrs Bailey"

After that Ava zoned out. Bailey. That was her last name Ava thought. She stepped closer and noticed the silver Volkswagen that her parents drove, and the number plate seemed then black hair in a long braid with streaks of blood on top.

One warm tear slid down her cheeks, then another and another until a steady salty stream ran down her face. Mom? Dad?

"MOM! DAD!" she dragged out her screams and everybody turned to see the girl crying her soul out. "I want my mom" she sobbed out. She knew it was her parents and she looked around searching for Ocean, but the bunny was no where to be seen, like it disappeared into thin air.

"Ava?!" Screamed a woman behind her. It was Ava's aunty Llysha. She had a black trench coat on and bright green slippers/boots. Ava ran to her confused Aunt stuffing her face in her soft coat. "It's mom and dad. They are hurt" Ava cried out, feeling her nose started to run.

That night she cried, knowing that her parents were going to die, even if the Doctors said they are not sure. A few days after she told her aunt about that night and she had to give a small statement to the police about what she saw. However, she kept Ocean to herself. She didn't know why, but she did.

Ocean was her friend that night, but was also the one caused the death of her parents. Both the angel and the devil in that single moment.


End file.
